Sons of Garmadon: Simple Fixes for a Confusing Season
Introduction I enjoyed Season 8 quite a lot, actually. But let's be honest - it had a lot of awkward problems and got pretty confusing at times. Here I'll provide simple ways to get rid of said issues. I've only got one thing so far, so please feel free to suggest other SoG related problems I can tackle! Notice: I will not be covering anything involving the new designs. Those are simply the result of too much movie carryover and the solution is to either deal with it or not use the designs at all. Also Notice: I don't intend to offend anyone with this, especially not the writers. I admire the work they have done on the show and hope they continue to work on Ninjago as long as it lasts. ≈ Sensei PurpleBrick #1: The Royal Family This was one of the things that most bothered me about the show. I'm sorry, but much as we needed an explanation of how Ninjago is ruled, suddenly introducing an Emperor and his family where there was not one before is pretty ridiculous. I don't care if they were leading a private life. What's so special about the theft of a mask and the uprising of a gang compared to the other powerful evils that have come to Ninjago? It just doesn't quite work, though I do commend the Hagemans for coming up with an explanation at all. I got to thinking, is it even necessary for them to be royalty? All it does is make them super important and complicate Lloyd's relationship with Harumi. What I'm trying to say is, what if it went like this: A wealthy family in Ninjago City hears about the theft of the Mask of Vengeance, and sends a trusted "servant" (more like some sort of manager of their estate, basically a replacement for Hutchins) to inform the ninja that they have the Mask of Deception, found by work related to their business somehow. This skips the whole awkward firecracker false alarm that, if you think about it, looks a lot like a mass shooting... They, like the royal family, live a private lifeーfor their own safety, as you know how dangerous being rich can be. And not being the literal rulers of Ninjago, they can get away with that. Their house also happens to be remodeled from an old temple - some parts of which they kept intact for the sake of preserving history. Hence Harumi having a Temple of Resurrection at her own home. What about Lloyd and Harumi's bond by having the weight of Destiny on their shoulders? Being hidden from the public and expected to run a huge estate after the death of one's adopted parents is not too far from a member of royalty's plight. There, I think I've covered all my bases, maybe even more than I needed. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this, and let me know if I missed anything. Category:Fan Theories